Lancelot's little problem
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Sir Lancelot is the knight many aspire to be... he is brave, honorable, strong and fast but most of all he is fearless. As a mysterious plague strikes the kingdom the knight now faces his own trials as he battles to realise what matters most in the end
1. Chapter 1

Light flashed off the sides of the two blades as they collided mid swing, the sound of metal scrapping against metal ringing throughout the courtyard. The powerful weapons started to edge to one side proving who had more power. Locked in combat the younger of the two knights began to lose ground. His golden armour flashed in the sun whilst the dark silver-black helmet of his opponents remained unchanged by the unyielding sun. Behind his visor were five up right grey quills and his sword resembled a spearhead. Unlike his opponent the knight seemed worried. Sweat ran down his neck and the muscles in his arms bulged with the strain of keeping the other's blade from his painfully exposed throat. The dark quills of his enemy were turned upwards and he showed no signs that he was in the middle of a fight as he lazily swung the blade to meet each of his young enemy's feeble attempts to gain the advantage. . .A flash of colour outside the arena distracted the young knight's attention for a moment and before he could turn around he was on the floor, his opponent's sword at his neck biting deep enough to draw a thin ribbon of blood which matted on the thick mane of the silver knight.

"Your defence was poor, your attack was weak and if this was a real fight you would be dead."Growled the elder knight as he removed his visor to reveal a pair of bright red eyes. They were cold and indifferent to plight of the young knight.  
>"s-sorry Sir Lancelot" the silver knight stammered backing away to escape further harm and that disappointed gaze whilst trying to conceal his wound lest he be scolded for his weakness. As the young hedgehog left he heard a voice<br>"Galahad aren't you forgetting this?" The knight Galahad turned around to see Sir Lancelot holding out his sword, the handle held out towards him whilst the elder clutched the blade.  
>"t-th-thank you" Galahad stammered as he took the sword and fled the arena.<br>Unfaltering crimson eyes watched the young knight leave, as ebony ears twitched at the sound of bells echoed through the air from the castle tower. It was the summons to a meeting with the king.

"This better be important" the hedgehog snarled. He was more in the mood for a decent challenge after the disappointing match against his student than the debate he was about to enter. Sparks shot from the knight's shoes as he spun gracefully on his heel and strode proudly through the castle grounds back towards the castle, passing the young knight taking a moment's rest on a bench. Lancelot scowled at the sign of weakness and his strides widened as he felt gold eyes on his back wanting for something he would never give. The bravest knight of the round table had one thing he was afraid to face and Sir Lancelot would never let that weakness be known regardless of what it cost him...

Soft tinted light filtered through the large stain glass window spilling out onto a table in the centre at of a large room. Sitting round the circular table was a collection of the greatest knights of the relem including Sir Lancelot who was deep in conversation with the only female knight, a pale purple cat whose hair and tail ran to a deep purple at their tips. She had calm amber-gold eyes which held a warmth that was unusual for a knight of the realm. Her rapier sat beside her bronze helmet on the table by her hands which seemed to tighten their grip on the wood as the other knight spoke.

"...completely useless" Lancelot yelled, showing the white tips of his fangs to highlight his displeasure. A lilac ear swivelled back at the ferocity in the tone.

"you're being unfair" the cat replied calmly trying to reason with Lancelot "he's still young... many people thought I would never make a good knight when I first started to train" the ebony hedgehog with ruby streaks sighed dismissively and the amber-gold eyes allowed themselves to fill with relief for a moment before concern crept back in "Has anyone seen my brother?"

Before anyone could reply the twin doors from the courtyard swung on their hinges as a green hawk whose only resemblance to his sister was the darkening green tips on his hair strode in, his twin blades swinging at his hips in time to his steps. Behind him came Galahad, now out of his armour, who was busy talking to an echidna that also had twin blades though his had two spikes on the side of each.

"You really did all those things Gawain?" Galahad said in awe, his golden eyes shimmering with excitement as he dreamed of his own adventures.

"Yeah" the echidna patted the other on the back as he grinned at the younger knight's hero worship "but don't worry as soon as your training is complete I'm sure you'll have lots of great adventures too, so don't give up no matter what he says" there was emphasis on the he and Galahad blushed.

"Is something wrong Gawain?" Lancelot spoke in an icy tone his eye narrowed to slits and his hand hovering over his blade in anticipation

"No Lancelot" Gawain hastily replied as he took his seat at the table with the others. His violet eyes were closed against the other knight and it was clear they did not like each other. Both pair of eyes followed the silver knight to his seat before they disengaged.

"Where is King Sonic?" the bird demanded as he paced the floor "I mean he calls an emergency meeting then comes in late..."

"Patience brother" the cat replied in her usual calm tone "he is the King, he probably got held up"

Suddenly the doors flew open to revel a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes clutching a sword.

"Sorry I'm late" he said cheerily "but some people are incapable of following instructions"

"Fools" the sword muttered

"Now Caliburn be nice" the King scolded mockingly

"Sire you said that this was an emergency would you mind filling us in?" the lilac cat enquired lightly as her brother sat down next to her.

"Of course not Lady Percival" the cobalt hedgehog flashed a grin at the female knight "it appears that someone is spreading a plague through Camelot, this plague is not of the normal kind it seems to involve some form of magic" There was a pause as the king waited for the news to sink in before continuing "Lancelot?"

"Yes Sire?" the dark knight bowed stiffly

"I want you to locate the source of this plague and, if necessary, destroy it" replied the King

"Of course sire" Lancelot smiled coldly as he made his way to the door

"Oh Lancelot" the King added as a afterthought "take Galahad with you"

Bolts of rage flashed through the crimson eyes like spears "as you wish sire" he growled whilst trying not to tremble with rage. Sitting nearest his mentor, Galahad cringed and shook at the anger the elder was showing and reluctantly rose to follow. As the door crept shut behind the pair Galahad caught the end of the gathering

"The rest of you go and protect the boarders; I want no-one in or out until this is over" came the King's voice

"Of course Sire" the knight's answered in perfect unison.

A few hours later Galahad stood by his horse waiting for Sir Lancelot. Rustling trees made the knight twist round as the horse whinnied as it sensed his alarm

"Listen Galahad if I had any say in the matter you would be staying here" melting from the shadows Lancelot arrived" However the king's decision is final so I'm stuck with you. Understand that if you get in the way I will leave you behind without a second thought, got that?" the dark knight leant over his pupil forcing him to meet his fiery gaze.

"y-y-yes Sir Lancelot" stammered the young knight in his fear

"good then let's go" Nimbly Lancelot mounted his horse placing him in an even greater position of power. Galahad slowly followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot and Galahad were stiff and sore after the day's ride needed to reach the great marsh that was rumoured to be the home of a band of witches

"If this plague is to do with magic then it will surly come from here" Lancelot said as he led the way deeper in. Glancing at his pupil Lancelot's next words were laced with distain "and Galahad, as hard as this is for you, try not to look so scared" The young knight merely trembled more as his mentor held back a branch and motioned for him to take the lead. In the distance Galahad spotted a raised outline but he couldn't yet tell what of...

It was a house. More like a hut that seemed to rise out of the swamp, it's walls made from wood and vines in place of stone. Rising or sinking. Neither reassured Galahad since his mentor had valiantly gone ahead to face the witch. Anxiously the young knight scanned the area as it was now his job to make sure poor Lancelot wasn't ambushed whilst he fixed the current problem. Although when the younger hedgehog thought about it his mentor had been gone awhile... far longer than he should have been if things had gone to plan. Perhaps Sir Lancelot needed help. Steeling his nerves Galahad swung himself into the saddle of his horse and a descent copy of Lancelot's early mount and rode towards the hut and the aid of a fellow knight.

Lancelot stared at the woman that stood calmly in the middle of the room despite the sword wielding knight

"you are quick to accuse me sir" she said lifting her head to meet his eyes "do you have any proof that I am the source of you misfortunes?"

"You are a witch?" the knight asked slowly

"yes Sir Lancelot" she smiled

"You live in the heart of a swamp so as not to be found by the people of Camelot?" now the knight moved closer, his blade extended.

"yes Sir Lancelot" she chimed

"Then what else do I need?" the knight asked coldly

"If I were you I would not be so quick to judge people good Sir" the witch rested a hand on her hip

"Is that a threat?" snarled the knight

"You are alone sir Lancelot?" the witched asked innocently

The hedgehog gave no answer

"As I thought!" the witch gave a self satisfied smile "your companion sir Galahad, what is he to you?"

"My ally and pupil" Lancelot answered woodenly

"Is that all?" she muttered in surprise

Again he gave no answer.

"As I though" she smiled "perhaps it is time your pupil taught you a lesson , for he comes this way" she let a finger rest on the corner of her lips giving the impression she was deep in thought "why would he do that after all that you have done to him?"

Lancelot stared at her, immobile and unreadable.

Smirking, the witch turned her back on the knight of the round table "let's see what you really are to each other"

The force of the spell sent Galahad flying off his horse and kart wheeling on to the floor where he continued to roll head over heels until he slammed against a tree.

"Well Sir Lancelot you have two options" stated the witch as she turned back to her opponent "you can catch me and leave Galahad here or you can help your trainee and risk me escaping... What will you do?"

Lancelot took a step towards the witch then spun on his heels and raced towards towards the still form of Galahad. Up-close it was clear the young knight was still alive. Lancelot sighed and tapped his companion on the back with the toe of his armoured foot; rousing the young knight.

"What did I tell you about getting in my way?" he growled as he yanked the younger knight to his feet and pushed the spear like blade back into his hand.

Galahad hung his head to hide the pain and fear in his eyes "s-s-s-sorry s-s-Sir l-Lancelot" the hedgehog struggled to get the words out as he shook in fear.

Lancelot had turned round and so hadn't notice the state of his pupil

"Let's go!" Lancelot said firmly.

Galahad shakily got onto his horse and followed at a much slower pace as he reeled from the shock of the attack and glanced nervously back at the hut.

"OW!" the cry rang out around the room as Galahad sat at a table with Gawain and Percival having his arm looked over

"You'll be fine" Merlina said with a smile.

"See" said Gawain proudly "what did I tell you? The kid's a fighter!"

"I don't feel like one" Galahad moaned, his head now resting on the table "I think I let everyone down and ruined our chances of stopping the plague." As Galahad was speaking the door opened and Sir Lancelot entered the room.

"You did your best" Percival said kindly as she rested a hand on the other's shoulder in support "now I suggest you rest after you adventure"

"And stop acting like a baby" Lancelot added icily as Galahad left the room.

Gawain glared at the other knight "what was that for?"

Galahad sighed. He hated when they fought over him.

KNOCK,KNOCK  
>No answer<p>

"Galahad open the door it's me Percival" a voice called gently

Still nothing

"Are you alright?" a note of concern crept into the voice

...

"Answer me!" now there was alarm

"See I told you the door's locked and there's no answer" a second, male, voice joined the conversation

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lancelot's voice echoed from down the stairs and a few moments later footsteps could be heard.

The two knights waited for Lancelot to reach them before answering "Galahad's door is locked and he won't answer us"

"Galahad open the door NOW!" Lancelot demanded.

The three knights listen but could hear nothing

"Move" Lancelot said calmly, his eyes being the only clue to his inner rage.

"But what if Galahad is behind the door?" Percival asked in concern

"He's had plenty of chances to open the door now I'll do it for him" was the calm reply as the door flew open and the knights looked round the room

"Where's Gal-" Percival's voice broke off as a movement caught her eye

"Hey what did I miss?" a voice said "because I went to the bottom of the tower then realised Lancelot meant move aside..."

"Oh brother" Percival muttered her eyes fixed on what she had seen

"What?" the hawk asked

"Never mind"

"Well anyway when I got up here the door was open and- GALAHAD?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while ^_^ Hope it's worth the wait

* * *

><p>Lancelot's eyes were fixed on the spot, his mouth open in shock<p>

"Ho-how?" Percival asked.

A loud thud was heard and Percival's eyes darted to one side to see her brother face down on the floor. Lancelot's eyes didn't stray from what he saw before him. Percival bent down towards the grey hedgehog that sat on the floor and stared up at her with his big gold eyes. Galahad now lay in her arms, his eyes filling with tears

"How did this happen?" she asked again, softly, as the baby hedgehog began to cry. Percival stared down to the tiny bundle of fluff in her arms as she tried to make him stop when a hand reached out and took Galahad. Percival watched in amazement as Lancelot, who normally could only find fault in his pupil, handled the little hedgehog with a gentleness she had never seen before. Galahad looked up to see who was holding him, found himself staring into a pair of red eyes and stopped crying.

"Lancelot" Percival whispered "is it really..."

"Galahad, yes though why this has happened is a mystery to me as well" the older knight muttered as he rocked the child in his arms

"But how do you..." Percival began

"Know? Percival whether you knew this or not I have seen him like this before- after all I am his father"

The lilac cat sunk to the bed in shock as her eyes took in the dark furred knight differently. The small, silver hedgehog buried himself in his self-proclaimed father's chest. And the cold, indifferent, always driven Sir Lancelot smiled slightly. Percival soon found herself searching the pair for similarities but on the surface found only differences. How could Lancelot be Galahad's father when he was as dark as night and his trainee the colour of the moon? How could those cold, unusual red eyes that lacked any warmth be any relation to the soft golden orbs that were too easily read, always open and kind? But when she looked closer they weren't that different: they both had manes of fur across their chests although Galahad's ran far thicker and further than Lancelot's; the touch of colour on the side of their eyes furthest from their nose although one was red and the other was black. The tan muzzles were alike in shape and colour and the more she thought about it the more likely Lancelot's claim seemed although you'd have to know about it to spot it.

A moaning from the floor shattered the trail of thought and two pairs of eyes fixed on the previously passed out hawk.

"Lamorak are you alright?" Percival whispered as she watched the slowly closing eyes of the baby hedgehog.

"What happened?" Lamorak voiced echoed like a yell in the sparsely furnished room

"Lamorak please!" Percival urged her brother to be quiet as Galahad started to whimper

"Hey Galahad!" Lamarck grinned as he leant over the small hedgehog.

Percival groaned as he sent the child into a fresh flood of tears but Lancelot reacted first and before anyone could protest he placed the child in Percival's lap and grabbed the hawk, pulling him close enough that he could see the tones that made up the intriguing red irises.

"Lancelot what are you doing?" choked Lamorak

"If you upset my son again I'll make sure you regret ever meeting him" the other hissed

"Son?" the hawk spluttered as he struggled to be free of the chocking grip.

"So the old King Arthur was your Uncle?" Percival heard a muffled voice climbing the stairs.

"Yeah he was...ah great another feather. Looks like Lamorak is still moulting" another voice but the two knights had locked onto each other's gaze and no longer seemed aware of anything else.

"This is Galahad's room" someone mused

"Wonder what Lamarck could want with him?"

The mentioned knight started to wheeze as Lancelot tightened his grip.

"Did you hear that?" one of the voices outside asked in concern

"Yep and I'm putting a stop to whatever that hawk is up to" the other muttered as he pushed on the already damaged door so hard it caved in. Violet and emerald eyes blinked in surprise as they took in the scene before them: Lamorak was battling to break Lancelot's hold; Lancelot was growling with his entire fang on show as he held the hawk; Percival sat on the bed looking as if she was in a daze and the room's occupant was nowhere to be seen. As one Sonic and Gawain sighed and moved off, the azure hero walking over towards the fighting pair whilst Gawain went to check on Percival.

"Want to put him down?" Sonic calmly asked Lancelot.

The red eyes blinked once before their owner let his captive drop to the floor in a tangle of limbs. The hand stayed where it had been. Gawain was almost on top of Percival before he noticed the small silver/grey ball of quills in her lap which he tenderly picked up and turned over to find a small black nose and two large golden eyes. Gawain followed them to the snarling form of Lancelot and then watched as the creature curled up tighter in terror.

"Lancelot" Gawain spoke in an unusually calm tone to his rival "you're scaring the fur ball"

The ruby eyes whipped round towards the source of the voice and the snarling deepened when he saw what the other knight was holding. Sonic quickly stepped between the pair so there wasn't a repeat of the scene he'd walked in on and swiftly held out his hand to Gawain to look at what he was holding. Once the grey ball was in his possession the ruby eyes switched to the other hedgehog.

Sonic frowned "a baby hedgehog?" he slowly turned the creature on it's back and spotted the gold eyes before it curled tighter into it's own protection "Galahad has a son?"

"More like Lancelot does" Lamorak voice was hoarse.

"It looks like Galahad" Gawain protested weakly

"It is Galahad" came the dreamy reply from Percival "Lancelot's son"

"What?" Gawain and Sonic once again spoke in perfect unison.

Lamorak grinned "hard to believe isn't it?"

A few minutes later and the knight's were once again seated around the famous round table. Only Galahad's chair remained empty as he now sat on the table, half hidden by the arm Lancelot had placed in front of him when the child had started to whimper.

"So you're telling me you think that witch did this?" Sonic repeated for the third time.

A swift nod was the only reply.

"Explain to me what happened again" the King requested, his emerald eyes intrigued "I want to make sure I understand all this"

"Understood Sire" the ebony knight responded and again began to recount the events of the quest.

Gawain wasn't listening, despite not knowing the story. The reason for the greatest knight of the round table's distraction blinked his gold eyes and smiled happily at the sight of his friend and idol even if he couldn't remember why he liked the scarlet echidna. In fact he liked him so much he wanted to see more of him although the black arm with the red stripe made that difficult. The small hedgehog curled back up for safety and settled to think of how to reach the other...

"The witch wasn't fighting me and I had hoped she would go quietly but then she" Lancelot stopped as he glanced down and found his former student missing from the safe haven he'd created. Frantically Percival's amber-gold eyes had scanned the group for the infant and found him settled happily on Gawain's lap. Unfortunately for Gawain, Lancelot also noticed this.

"I don't recall asking you to hold my son" Lancelot spoke icily, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table edge.

Absently Gawain stroked the five tiny upwards quills before replying "You'll find he came to me Lancelot... maybe he remembers how the man how is suppose to love him constantly insulted and put him..."

Echoing through the room was a loud crack as Lancelot's grip on the table increased in pressure as he tried not to lunge for the other knight due to the small being on his lap.

"We lose more tables this way..." Sonic mused as he intercepted the fight by placing the grey hedgehog on the centre of the now damaged table.

Both ruby and amethyst eyes turned towards the centre and the King grinned

"He stays there"

"As you wish Sire" Gawain smiled at the confused youngster.

Not bothering to reply, Lancelot merely continued his story. When he was finished the other knights sat in a deep silence brought on by thought.

Finally Percival spoke "but we saw Galahad after the spell was cast and he seemed fine... Merlina confirmed it"

"It must have been a delayed reaction" Caliburn, the King's sword concluded

"Or maybe it was Lancelot" Gawain interjected.

The mentioned knight's head snapped round to glare at Gawain and all other eyes followed.

"you're suggesting" Lancelot struggled to spit the words out in his rage "I would do this to my own son?"

"Intentionally no" Gawain lounged back in his chair and enjoyed his moment of power over the other knight "you wouldn't have wanted the responsibility"

Snarling from Lancelot was met by Percival and Lamorak's arms holding him back as Gawain continued

"But you did tell him to stop acting like a baby"

Lamorak and Percival turned their eyes to Lancelot, waiting for his reaction

"And now he isn't acting at all" finished Gawain.

Lancelot tensed up then sank to a chair in defeat. Before the others had finished sighing in relief, the small grey hedgehog rolled over and, finding it in his way, butted his father's arm. Surprised, Lancelot lifted the offending item and Galahad flopped off the edge of the table into the lap he'd been aiming to reach. Once there he wasted no time in cuddling up against dark fur, turning away from the others and taking a nap... leaving Lancelot effectively pinned to his seat. Percival, Lamorak and Gawain grinned at the sight of the best known knight of them all struggling to move without upsetting his tiny captor. Even Caliburn had been unable to remain stern at the sight. Once the laughter had died down King Sonic chose to address Lancelot again

"You remember what the witch looks like?"

The knight nodded solemnly.

Frowning slightly, the King continued "and you think you could find her again?"

"Indeed Sire" a hint of eagerness crept into the knight's voice.

"Sire what about Galahad?" ever thoughtful Percival enquired

All eyes rested back on the child who was now chewing on one of his father's fingers and Sonic smiled weakly

"Would you watch him Percival?"

The cat's eyes shone and she gently picked the baby up "Of course My Lord" she uttered the words breathlessly.

Gawain and Lamorak glanced at the King "what will we be doing?"

"Well I'd send you with Lancelot as backup" Lamorak paled at the king's suggestion "but I'd like to keep everyone in one piece" the hawk sighed in relief and the king continued "I'd have you help Percival..." Lancelot snarled "but same problem"

Gawain rolled his eyes "so we do nothing?"

"If you call protecting the town nothing the yeah you are" the King smirked as the knights left to prepare for their duties.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later and Percival, Gawain and Lamorak were sitting around a smaller table with the baby in the centre. Lamarck finally gave in to his boredom and reached out for the small hedgehog. Whimpers followed as Lamarck moved the young Galahad to meet his eyes.

"Hey tough guy" Lamorak laughed

The hedgehog blinked once then closed his mouth around the nearest finger holding him; causing his captive to drop him in a fit of pain.

"He bit me!" the hawk cried

"You picked him up" Percival countered

"And dropped him" yelled Gawain before adding "I guess he takes after his father after all"

Lamorak cringed under the force of the accusative glares and turned to get the child except

"He's gone"

"What?" Percival and Gawain cried as one as they raced round the room searching for Galahad overturning draws, cupboards and chairs with their efforts. A crack Gawain spotted in the door soon had them racing through the remainder of the castle throwing open doors and nearly killing the servants as they charged blind to everything else. Doors were flung open, vases shattered, tables upturned in the frantic rush of feet and hands. Elsewhere in the castle a rather reluctant figure of authority was about to recollect the bane of his life from his room but was instead reduced to tears at the sight that he be held upon entry.

"Oh man I had no idea you had such a tempting personality" was his wheezed comment

"You are aware this is not advisable" came the bitter response.

A few minutes later with order restored the King grabbed his sword and visitor and set of around the castle in search of the knights. Of course the sight of the castle gave him second thoughts about what he was about to do. And the sight of the knights brought on the day's second most entertaining moment. Peals of laughter had their heads whipping round and then Gawain tried frantically to explain the less than valiant scene

"Sire we were just-"

The king cut his knight off with a cocky smile and pulled a small grey ball from behind his back "looking for this trouble maker?"

"Galahad!" Percival exclaimed, a tone of relief in her voice

"He's been most entertaining" Sonic informed her.

"Sire?" all three knights spoke as one

"Caliburn has just learnt how a chew toy feels"

"Fool! He could have been killed had he chewed my blade" it was clear the sword's anger was directed at his holder not the child.

The king was saved from replying by a small yawn. Warm smiles accompanied the exchange between the hedgehog before all five members of the group watched the baby snuggle up to Percival and fall asleep.

"Guess exploring the castle's a tiring job" Gawain smirked as he ruffled the small quills that stuck up on the youngster's head.

"Aren't you suppose to be guarding the town?" Caliburn muttered without his usual smug tone.

Gawain rolled his eyes at the king and pushed the hawk in front of him "we're going, we're going"

Meanwhile at the heart of the swamp...

"Ah Lancelot" the witch's voice echoed round the hut "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Galahad" the single word was a hiss

Slowly a pair of reddened lips parted playfully "what about the young knight? I hear he will be quite skilled... no doubt a testament to you good Sir"

Snarling the dark furred knight rounded on the woman with a murderous gleam in his eyes"You have no right to alter my pupil-"

"Ah ah ah Lancelot" With hands on her hips, the witch frowned "Let's not lie to each other... we're much too close for that"

The knight reached for his blade Arondight but did not draw it "I am afraid I have no idea what you mean"

Flinging her head back the witch laughed "Galahad is your son Lancelot" she scowled lightly "I am not blind good sir; the similarities were all there although your heart was not." The witch gave a light sigh "the magic was not of my doing so in all logic I cannot undo it Lancelot"

Lancelot growled in fury "Of course it is your doing! It was your spell!"

A sad smile crossed her face and the hazel-green eyes looked weary "Gawain was right Lancelot to an extent, it was your words that chose the form and your son's wishes which allowed it to stick"

"My son would not... he wishes to be a great knight" Lancelot shook his armoured head

"No Lancelot he wishes to please you... he wants a father and failing to have you he turned to another"

Lancelot's eyes narrowed "Gawain" he spat bitterly

"You have only yourself to blame Sir Lancelot" the witch smiled sympathetically then groaned lightly "Given the anger you are building up kindly leave my home good Sir Knight"

Without another word the shadowed knight sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the delay but things have been busy. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. R & R please ^^

* * *

><p>Even after the rather dull patrol with Lamorak, which seemed to go on for hours before Sir Tristan and Lancelot's brother Sir Ector relieved them, Gawain found himself in the mood to play. Also in a playful mood was a young silver furred hedgehog who squealed happily as the older knight picked him up.<p>

"Bet no-one's done this to you before" he smirked at the child before tossing him into the air and catching him easily.

The small creature squeaked in delight, gold eyes shimmering before squirming until tossed again. And the game continued until evening began to fall and moths started to hover round the lamps that lead the way back into the castle. With a sigh of satisfaction Gawain lowered himself to the ground, letting the small hedgehog curl up on the crescent shaped marking that blazed white on his scarlet chest. Both the knight and his young friend were unaware of the thundering of hooves that churned up a storm of dust in their wake. Both were unaware that the knight who rode it had jet black fur streaked with red and both were unaware of the fury and hopelessness that threatened to consume the knight. For Lancelot it had been a long and fruitless journey that had only achieved in furthering his rivalry with Gawain and made him question whether loyalty and respect were truly what he desired from his family. Lancelot's anger had made him ride hard and he had arrived early though he was now exhausted and some long forgotten part of him ached at the memory of how much more enjoyable the return journey had been in the company of his son even if the knight had feared for his health after their trip to the witch. Of course Galahad was unaware of this as the great Sir Lancelot did not show fear. The bravest knight was how he was known throughout the lands of Albion and Lancelot did his best to ensure that image never faltered. He had never thought about the price he had paid for his reputation but now the fates deemed it fit for him to do so. In the evening's fast fading light and so caught up in his own thoughts whilst his heart raged war against his head Lancelot almost missed it. Almost but not quite for even in the darkest hour the pure white fur was unmistakable and, to the one passing a, familiar sight. The form however was too large even for Galahad normally. Elegantly Lancelot swung himself from the still galloping horse and landed nimbly on the ground. Crimson eyes observed the scene for a mere moment before a hand reach for the hilt of Arondight and with a flash of silver prepared to charge. The clearing was too silent for Gawain's liking and so, tenderly rolling his young companion onto the grass; he drew his twin blades and jumped up in time to deflect the first of Lancelot's blows. He had not been prepared for the strike though and had to fight to remain balanced.

Panting he glanced at his opponent in surprise "You would attack me when there was a child in the way?"

The crimson eyes narrowed "that child is **my** son!" the blade swung again and the twin blades trapped it between them.

Gawain blinked in disbelief "that makes it worse! What if I had not rolled him away? Would you slay him just to harm me?"

Lancelot shook in rage and pushed his blade forwards forcing Gawain to step back to avoid it's deadly point "I would never do my son harm and I attempt to keep him out of harm's way"

Scarcely able to believe what he was hearing Gawain swung one of his blades to block his opponent before swiftly thrusting the second up to offset Lancelot's balance. Unprepared the knight was sent reeling backwards and Gawain's blade caressed his exposed throat. It bit into the skin so slightly that on the dark fur it was almost invisible just as Gawain had intended. He did no more damage however as first squeaking then sobbing came from the sliver ball of quills which had curled up in fear at the first blow and now whimpered for his father's fate. Gawain stepped back calmly, an unusual display from the hot headed knight, and he turned his back on Lancelot for a moment. The other knight rose snarling but before he could re-engage the other knight, Gawain's attentions returned to his rival. Lancelot was grateful he had not yet raised his sword as Galahad sat in Gawain's arms.

"I didn't stop for your sake" began Gawain "I did it because, unlike you, I care for how Galahad feels" now Gawain raised his small companion to Lancelot's eye level and the dark furred knight found himself unable to blink as he gazed into those tear stained eyes.

Wordlessly Gawain passed the boy to his father and watched the little creature bury himself against the older male's chest. Sheathing his sword, Lancelot petted the infant and glared at his rival

"It seems my son knows who truly cares for him"

Sadly Gawain shook his head "or maybe he knows he doesn't have to try and earn my affection for I give it both willingly and always"

The words sent Lancelot's anger boiling but the child made another battle unachievable. As suddenly as he had arrived Lancelot swung back onto the horse which had stood waiting for its master to return. Galahad was tucked safely against his father as the great knight finished his journey home. Gawain smiled at the thought of how much that would please Galahad and decided to find Lamorak and recount his brief but thrilling battle as well as place a wager on how Lancelot would respond if he ever truly found out how much pain, both mentally and physically, he had caused his only child. It was safe to say it wouldn't be peaceful in Camelot for much longer...


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the delay it's almost done though R & R please ^^

* * *

><p>A loud crash echoed throughout the room. Whimpering followed. The source for this was Lancelot's sword Arondight whose owner had carelessly flung the heavenly blade aside. Panting heavily Lancelot set his son upon the bed and proceeded to remove his helmet and gauntlet with the same tenderness as the sword. To a small child the echoing clank was torture. Finally free of his noble confines the dark furred knight sank to his knees to watch the silver ball uncurl. Uncomprehending and wary Galahad stared at the other with weary eyes that threatened to close any moment. In a way that seemed instinctive Lancelot's fingers gently spanned the length of the small quills and stroked. Soft muttering that seemed like approval came from his son and the big golden eyes softened before coming to rest on the dark throat of the older hedgehog. Cautiously tiny fingers caressed the length of the shallow cut and drew the other's attention to the still weeping wound.<p>

Lancelot frowned slightly "I had all but forgotten that. It has been many a year since anyone has held me at their mercy in such a way" he petted the child on the head and left to see to the minor wound.

Upon returning Lancelot's journey caught up with him and the knight sank onto his bed. He chuckled lightly as he watched his formed pupil attempt to crawl onto his dark chest. For a few moments he let the child struggle before scooping him into an embrace that ended with the boy buried in the snow white fur of the elder's chest. Again Lancelot laughed

"You are a demanding child aren't you?"

Galahad's reply was to latch on to his father's stroking hand and curl round it.

A small smile crept across a tan muzzle. Lancelot had never spent much time with his only child, his position as a knight of the round table had made sure of that, but he had visited the boy. The first time of course Lancelot had almost failed to recognise Galahad was his son. The white fur was perfect contrast to his black and the knight had simply attributed it to the fact that the boy appeared to take greatly after his mother. They did share a species though and a sense boldness and dedication; even from an early age Lancelot had recognised that. It had been after completing a quest that Lancelot had first met the future knight. A rumour had been travelling that Elaine had given birth to his son and that the boy now resided within a nunnery and without hesitation Lancelot had turned his horse and went to see if it was true. The thundering of hooves on cobbles and the fearsome glint given off by his armour would have had most children in floods of tears; Galahad however was not. True the boy peered shyly over the arm of the woman holding him but it was out of interest not fear to look away that he gazed upon the knight. Swinging from his horse Lancelot made an impressive sight as he surveyed the group that had gathered upon his arrival. It hadn't taken him longer to spot the child but, despite his courage, Lancelot had to look twice. He could see himself in this child in the dark lined eyes, fur coated chest and tan muzzle but there were so many differences. It was only when he was handed the boy was Lancelot certain for, despite the sword and armour he was wearing, the infant lay happily against him without fear of coming to harm. Duty had called Lancelot away after just two days spent in his son's company but he would visit again. Sometimes he would go years without seeing the child but Lancelot had always planned on bringing his son to Camelot one day. Galahad seemed to share that dream and from the age of five Lancelot would often find him duelling the air with a stick; once Lancelot had even given the boy a lesson in sword fighting and to this day Galahad was the only other to have wielded the mighty Arondight. Staring at his son now though made Lancelot realise how little he knew of the other... the pair's only real contact came from their training and the reports Lancelot received from Galahad's other tutors. Silently golden eyes stared at red orbs and waited patiently for the attention of their parent. Sensing the watching eyes Lancelot smiled down at his son and proceeded to tickle him under the chin. At least he tried to but Galahad would not be persuaded to lift it. A strange mixture of irritation and concern forced the knight to act and forced the child to expose his throat. Along in ran a narrow ribbon of red and pink as the wounded started to close. Subconsciously Lancelot ran a finger along his own wound.

"Gawain" He growled then frowned; that couldn't be right the wound would be bigger.

The only explanation available was that the blow had been dealt before Galahad's encounter with the witch. The red eyed knight scrolled through his mind to try and find when this had happened. The answer though didn't please him. It had been a simple matter to clean Arondight after training with his pupil; he had done this so many times Lancelot no longer needed to look at what he was doing he knew every part of the blade as well as he knew himself. The task was so simple he barely noticed the small copper stain on the blade and an instant later it was gone. The ruby eyes rested on the child again and Lancelot hung his head in despair. Galahad nuzzled against his father's cheek but no longer would the older knight look at his son. Soon the child stopped trying and simply sat in silence; leaving the older knight to his thoughts. Later still the infant slept without hearing another word from his companion. Glancing down Lancelot sighed at the sight and despite himself smiled at how simple his son's world had become. It was with hesitance and great reluctance that Lancelot shook the boy awake but, at the sight of his smiling father, Galahad laughed.

With a sad smile Lancelot addressed his son "I have wronged you I am afraid"

Galahad smiled innocently and nuzzled his father. Lancelot laughed warmly and pulled the boy into a hug

"I suppose that means I am forgiven?"

Silver quills bounced up and down in agreement.

"as pleased as I am with that my son I fear we still need to change you back to normal" Lancelot frowned "provided that is what you wish"

Again Galahad nodded.

Lancelot sighed gently "I simply wish I knew how"


	7. Chapter 7

done with one fun chapter to go R & R please ^^

* * *

><p>Thought he had meant to figure out how to return his former pupil to his original state Lancelot's travels had caught up with him and, when she had entered the room later, Percival had found the knight sleeping with his son cuddled against his chest. The sight made her smile. Reluctantly ruby eyes blinked open as the sun's light reached them. Yawning the dark furred knight sat up then remembered what had lain on his chest previously and anxiously checked he had not dumped his son on the floor. Finding this was not the case he sighed in relief then found himself questioning where the boy had gone. It was with amusement that he noted a warm body off to his side, affection that he remembered that even fully grown his son slept curled up and astonishment as he realised that this truly was the case and Galahad was himself again. As if sensing the watching eyes Galahad blinked his eyes and slowly unwound from his ball. At the sight of his mentor he practically fell of the bed as he shot up; in fact the only reason this didn't happen was Lancelot's firm grip on his arm.<p>

"Galahad calm yourself" Lancelot smiled slightly "I am glad to see you awake"

Galahad glanced round the room in surprise and his ears drooped as he realised he had been asleep on the other's bed "Sir Lancelot forgive me but what exactly happened?"

A frown crossed Lancelot's muzzle "you do not remember?"

Glancing at the floor, Galahad replied "I am afraid not Sir"

With that Lancelot laughed and pulled the younger knight close "Do not worry yourself so my son; you have done nothing wrong"

Gold eyes blinked in surprise "I thought you said we were not to discuss our relationship within these walls Sir"

Amusement flickered in red eyes "the other's know now Galahad"

"I am sorry" the young knight's eyes rested on the floor "if I have said anything to them"

Lancelot smiled sadly and held the other at arm's length "why do you think you can do no right by me?"

Slowly white ears flattened "You are such a great knight... I will never be as good as you"

A smirk crossed Lancelot's muzzle "you are right son; if I can believe a prophesy you will be even greater"

Galahad glanced at the older knight intently when he spotted the wound "Sir Lancelot what happened?"

Ruby eyes darkened in irritation "where did yours come from?"

Instinctively the other's hands crept to his neck "it was nothing Sir..." the unblinking eyes that held his gaze broke Galahad's resolve "it was done by Arondight whilst we were training"

Even though he had already reached this conclusion Lancelot winced "your friend Gawain is to thank for mine"

Galahad frowned "where are the others..." he hesitated a second "father?"

"Around the castle" Lancelot scowled slightly "I doubt we will disturb them if we visit"

With ease Lancelot pushed aside the heavy wooden door and headed into the heart of the castle. Around the table in the main hall Gawain sat looking bored while Percival and Lamorak chatted quietly. At the creaking of the door three heads glanced round but at the sight of Lancelot all three returned to what they were doing. The second creak of the door was unnoticed by all but Gawain and when he looked up he beamed

"Galahad! You're normal again!"

The other knights turned to watch the exchange

The youngest knight frowned "was I ever not?"

Percival frowned and turned to Lancelot "he doesn't remember"

"I am afraid not" Lancelot's tone was amused

Laughed rocked Gawain chest "in that case I'm sorry you don't remember biting Lamorak"

Golden eyes widened in horror "I did what?"

Lancelot smirked wickedly "perhaps you do take after me"

Lamorak smiled absently "don't worry Kid it didn't hurt and I probably deserved it"

Quickly ruby eyes narrowed "why exactly is that?"

"tell him later Lamorak" called Sonic as he skidded to a halt and glanced at the silver knight "I owe you for taking Caliburn down a notch. Seems nothing's more humbling than life as a chew toy"

Now Galahad blushed "what have I been doing these last few days?"

Smiling kindly, Percival hugged the other "If Lancelot fails to fill you in soon I shall" she let go and blushed herself "I am glad we'll be working together again now"

Gawain and Lancelot shared an amused look while Lamorak laughed "that's my sister!"

...

The loud crack echoed through the woods and with an exasperated sigh Lancelot turned round "can you fall over anything else?"

Galahad sighed "I am trying! It feels like I haven't walked in days"

A small frown creased Lancelot's brows "that's probably true"

"Father!" Galahad cried; exasperated "will you tell what has been going on?"

The red eyes hardened "Do not question my judgement. I said we will talk away from the castle and for me we are not far enough. I doubt you will believe it in any case"

"It isn't that difficult to believe really" the voice Lancelot had come to dread spoke however the moment his eyes rested on her she seemed to change. Soon it was Nimue that stood before the pair and smiled "you do live in Camelot after all"

Galahad bowed slightly "My lady"

The sight made both Lancelot and Nimue smile

"You are certainly polite my Knight" came Nimue's complement

Under the praise the young knight blushed "thank you"

Lancelot scowled slightly "I suppose by the way you appeared you're admitting what part you played in all of this?"

Green eyes sparked with amusement "I never denied play a role"

"Father what you are talking about?" the white furred knight shifted nervously "do you know who that is?"

Shooting the pink furred hedgehog an apologetic look, Lancelot guided his son away to a quite spot under a tree.

"You ask a lot of questions... you truly haven't changed over the years have you?" regret ran heavy in the older knight's voice

Shifting again Galahad turned his gaze on his father "Sir Lancelot that was the Lady of the lake"

"I know" the dark furred knight leant back against the tree "she was the one who raised me Galahad"

Gold eyes blinked in surprise "you never told me this father!"

Lancelot laughed warmly "there are many things I haven't told you about myself and just as many things I don't know about your life I suppose"

A warm smile crossed Galahad's muzzle "You know things from your visits"

The dark fur knight had his eyes closed and his expression guarded "I did not visit that often"

The younger knight frowned "why is it troubling you Sir Lancelot? It never has before"

A smirk crossed the tan muzzle "you are the reason I'm rethinking things... with some help from Nimue it seems"

"Care to explain father?" Galahad's brow was creased deeply

"Of course my son" Lancelot smiled fondly at his son "but I promise you either won't believe me or you won't talk to me for a week"

Laughter filled the air "I doubt that will happen father"

... Lancelot affectionately ruffled the quills of his sleeping son. The boy had blushed furiously when the story was over and had stubbornly refused to talk despite his earlier words. Overall life in Camelot seemed fine and Lancelot for one hoped it would stay that way for years to come.


	8. extra

Fixed the wrong document in chapter 7 so you may mant to re-read that... although that's what I get for uploaing late at night when I'm too tired to bother... whoops sorry ^_^**' **now this is a fun little extra that fits with the story. Let me know what you think of it please and if you'd like to see more of these ^^

* * *

><p>A sharp cry filled the forest where a dark furred hedgehog searched. Red eyes flickered swiftly in that direction and soon the trees parted to reveal a small clearing. Playing in the dim early morning light was a child of around seven years old. The boy's white quills positively shone in the golden light and his gold eyes were narrowed in concentration as he twirled a stick skilfully in his hand and slashed at the air in graceful, sweeping motions. Slowly a smile crossed the tan muzzle of adult hedgehog and he strode into the clearing<p>

"So this is where you've been hiding" at the sound of the elder's voice the boy let the stick fall to the ground.

Gold eyes blinked for a moment then a white blur hurled himself towards the other "father!"

Lancelot laughed as he caught his son mid-leap and leant to whisper in his ear "I suppose this means you've missed me?"

The boy looked up from burying his muzzle in the dark furred shoulder "Of course father. I wish I could stay with you"

Carefully Lancelot shifted his son into one arm and bent to retrieve the forgotten stick with the other "What were you doing Galahad?"

The white fur and tan muzzle lit up in a blush "I was practising to be a knight"

"Hmm" red eyes filled with pride as Lancelot regarded his son's makeshift weapon "it is a nice stick my son but wouldn't you rather learn with a sword?"

Gold eyes looked up hopefully "you would teach me father?"

Fondly Lancelot smiled at Galahad "If you wish it"

"Please Father" the youngster's tail wagged slightly

Soon the white furred hedgehog stood with his feet should length apart and a long blade held in his hand in a reverse grip. A deep frown crossed the boy's muzzle.

Leaning over Lancelot smirked at his son "It doesn't feel right does it?"

Lowering the sword Galahad's frown deepened "I don't understand Father I'm doing what you did"

Slowly the knight lowered himself to one knee and laughed "Galahad that's your problem"

Surprise made gold eyes wide "I-I don't understand Father" stammered the child on the verge of tears.

Realising the error he made, Lancelot pulled the other into a hug; watching the sword as he did so "I hold my sword in a reverse grip Galahad... no other knight of the round table does that so there is little chance it would be most comfortable for you" gently dark finger's switched the boy's grip "is that better?"

Absently silver-white quills bobbed in reply but their owner still seemed discontent.

Lancelot guided the second small, pale hand to the hilt, placed his hand over his son's and took the bulk of the blade's weight " remember Galahad Arondight was crafted for my use only; when you become a knight your blade shall be made for you"

"If I become a knight you mean" the boy pouted.

Lancelot smiled warmly at his child "no Galahad when, for I shall knight you myself when you come of age" he ruffled his son's quills with his free hand "now cheer up for the real lesson is about to begin"

Cautiously Lancelot guided the blade in a downwards arc and repeated the motion until his son moved with him. Once the boy was engrossed Lancelot let go. Unaware the boy continued to arc the blade alone while his father looked on with pride; Galahad would surely make a great knight. It was only when Galahad glimpsed his father's distant form that he lowered the blade. Noting his son's weariness Lancelot sheathed the blade and carried his son back over to the trees where he sat down and rested the boy on his lap.

Golden eyes shimmered in delight "I did it father! I did it"

Laughing Lancelot petted the snow white quills "I know you did but you know there is more to fighting than swinging a blade"

White ears perked up "there is?"

Lancelot smiled fondly at the boy "Of course my son. You must decide when to attack and when to defend; whether you will let your opponent have the first blow or not; whether you should fight alone or as a team; which kind of blade is best suited and whether or not you will be merciful when in battle"

"It sounds hard Father" muttered the young hedgehog

Lancelot's ruby eyes flickered in amusement "I'm sure you will manage Galahad... it is your destiny to be a great knight"

"We'll spend more time together then Father won't we?" Galahad's gold eyes shone hopefully

Gently Lancelot pulled the boy closer "I'll train you myself"

Weary, the child let out a yawn "I'll make you proud of me father"

A warm smile crossed the normally cold knight's muzzle and he let out a soft whisper "you've been doing that for a long time my son"


	9. extra 2

one more short extra after this one and I'm done with this story for good. This extra... well it's around 2,000 words so not that much of an extra really.

* * *

><p>Galahad heard the wild clatter of hooves and grinned wildly as he ran to hide, safe in the knowledge that the knight who had just arrived would soon seek him out. The further the child ran the better as it meant less chance of being disturbed. Satisfied with his chosen location the young hedgehog settled down to wait, the warm sun resting lightly on his face. Soon the warmth ensured Galahad dozed lightly whilst he waited...<p>

Bitterly cold, Galahad groggily woke and rubbed his gold eyes. Then he blinked. Shadows stretched across the ground and the first of the silver stars had just appeared in the east. Shivering, Galahad turned to scold his father for leaving him to sleep their time together away but was astounded to realise he was alone. Lowering his white ears to try and look less obvious Galahad tried to reason as to why his father had failed to come.

"Perhaps he couldn't find me" he informed the setting sun before frowning "but if that were the case he'd have called for me... I didn't hide well anyway"

With every passing second the shadows appeared to retreat back to their owners as if afraid of the ever enclosing darkness which masked its dangers until it was too late. The night had a strange effect on the world as what was once gnarled branches twisted and morphed into sharp, clutching hands that clawed at the boy as he searched. The once protective rocks that made it impossible for enemies to approach unseen were now mouths that threatened to consume all who entered. Shivering again but from fear in place of cold, Galahad swallowed his pride and cried out for his father. There was no reply. Tense and hurting, Galahad crept along what he hoped was the trail home. Twice he lost the path and found himself battling through chin high walls of thorns that pulled and ripped at his snow coloured fur. Once he slipped down a bank and emerged with a variety of multicoloured stains that darkened his coat to the point he looked more like his father than himself. Battered and bruised the lights of the nunnery Galahad called home were a relief but a bitterness burned in his heart towards the father and later caretakers who had left him alone out there; seemingly forgetting him all together. Noting that his father's horse still stood in the yard the gold eyes stung with unshed tears as he questioned if his father hadn't realised or didn't care for his absence. With great difficulty Galahad forced the great oak door open. His father and the nuns always made it seem so simple! As the child's footsteps echoed in the empty and ill-lit corridors some of his anger ebbed away at the thought of everyone looking for him in the darkness and as he trailed up the stairs a kind of weariness filled every step. Approaching the top Galahad first heard the moaning and hissing coming from the other end of the long hall. Taking a step forward Galahad tripped and gave a helpless squeak as something fell on top of him and caught him on the back of his head; between the two downward pointing quills. Turning slowly, Galahad allowed the object to fall into his lap and had to bite his lip to stifle his cry of alarm. Arrondight. His father rarely let the blade leave his side or his sight. With a growing sense of dread the boy hauled the blade up and trembling made his way towards the room where he spotted a shaft of light. Edging his way around the door, Galahad looked on in horror at his father in a bed thrashing in pain. For a brief moment red eyes met gold but there was no recognition on Lancelot's behalf. Staggering back in horror Galahad stumbled over his father's sword which crashed against the floor. Slowly the door opened and kind eyes invited Galahad inside. Hesitantly and with a touch of reluctance he went in. Once bright ruby eyes rested on the small hedgehog's face for a few moments before recognition set in and, gritting his teeth in pain, Lancelot shot his son a weak smile. Of course any illusion of normality was shattered when Lancelot twisted against the nuns' efforts to bandage his wounds. Growing up in a place like this Galahad had long ago learnt the importance of treating injuries properly and, with a steely look in his eye that could rival his father's, cautiously sat on an uninjured part of his father's chest and pinned him in place. Though Lancelot still struggled his efforts were weaker as he tried not to tip his offspring on the floor and later on he seemed content just to cuddle the smaller creature. For Sir Lancelot the fight was gone. The ruby eyes closed and the world fell into shadows and whispers...

It was three days later that the eyes finally reopened, unfocused, and came to rest on a small white shape hugging its legs to its chest whilst to big golden orbs peered over the top.

Lancelot smiled weakly "Galahad" he croaked "have you been here the whole time?"

The young hedgehog leapt up, ecstatic "Father! You're awake"

Lancelot laughed softly "yes, now answer my question Galahad"

Gold eyes glanced at the ground "I-I couldn't just leave father"

Lancelot noted how well dark circles showed against his son's pale fur and the dark stains and bruises that lingered there and he frowned "So you haven't left here at all?"

Galahad glared at his father "you weren't in a state to make me... you couldn't even help yourself. Father you needed me here!"

Lancelot sighed sadly "I suppose I did but still I don't see why you needed to have worn yourself down"

The young hedgehog lowered his ears sadly "You promised I'd be a knight and we'd have adventures together!" Galahad looked pleadingly at his father "Right now you need to take care of me and I live through your stories, one day I'll be the one who you live through when you get too old to be a knight of the round table. I'm your son and since you can't always look out for yourself it's my job to look out for you. We're family and whether you realise it or not we need each other!"

Slowly Galahad felt a hand stroke his upward quills; when he looked round however Lancelot's eyes were resting on the ceiling.

Slowly Lancelot spoke again "So you've been taking care of me while I was hurt?"

Galahad nodded "yes father"

The ruby eyes closed "Thank you... it mustn't have been easy for you"

Galahad grinned playfully "Not when you kept trying to escape it wasn't"

One eye opened and moved to rest on the child "when I what?"

"You wouldn't keep still when your wounds were being bandaged so I sat on you" the boy laughed "then every time you woke up you kept trying to go through the door and get your sword father. You even tried to lock me in the truck so you could run off"

Lancelot frowned "I doubt that happened"

Laughing the white hedgehog held up a shattered lock "who did this then father?"

Carefully Lancelot took the object in his palm "shame I broke it... It would be useful to have locked you in right now"

"Father!" protested Galahad "you have no idea what you put me through. The trunk is dark... I'm afraid of the dark"

Lancelot sighed "then I am sorry I put you in the trunk" he shot his son a playful smirk before leaning over the side of the bed and scooping him up.

"Father! Your wounds!" warned the smaller hedgehog.

Lancelot spoke gravely to his son "quiet you or else I shall have to put you in the trunk and sit on it"

Squirming wildly Galahad slipped from his father's grasp and landed on the bed squealing "don't father please!"

Lancelot smirked "though I was joking Galahad it is rather reassuring to know that, even in this state, I am an imposing figure" he pulled his son against his chest and winced as he grazed the wound.

Galahad saw and echoed his father's smirk "I warned you about them"

Widening in surprise, ruby eyes regarded the young hedgehog "since when did you grow so bold?"

"Having the great Sir Lancelot at your mercy does wonders for your ego" beamed Galahad.

"At your mercy was I?" Lancelot leant closer "why didn't you finish me off then?"

Blushing, the pale hedgehog glanced at the floor "you poured the jug of water on me"

Injured as he was Lancelot couldn't help roaring with laugher "seems even half mad I can put my little son in his place"

"Hey I'm not that little" Galahad growled playfully "I could beat you easy"

Lancelot smiled at the boy "right now? Certainly. When I'm well? Not so true my son... as for the water I wouldn't be too upset; from the brief glance I recall when I was first here you looked like you needed a bath"

"Father!" the boy protested meekly

Lancelot ruffled his son's quills "now however you look like you could use some sleep and I feel like a horse fell on me"

"That wasn't what happened was it father?" Galahad frowned; it wasn't that he was not upset about his father's injuries but he had at least hoped for a decent story to go with them.

"No" the knight muttered as he again pulled his son close, this time minding his wounds "simply the fact that I am not as indestructible as I thought and sixty on one is not quite fair odds" he smiled at the admiration on the younger hedgehog's face "now why don't you tell me what you've been through... you were quite a sight to behold that first night"

Proudly Galahad recounted his tale of the trip back in the dark but his eyes remained on the dark furred knight who had lain back down on the bed, eyes closed and muttering occasionally to try and prove he was awake. Eventually though the mutters stopped and the gold eyes simply watched the white furred chest rise steadily for the first time in days. No longer needing to cool his father's brow to slow a fever for hours on end only to have his efforts wasted as soon as the cloth dried up or try to ensure the wounds upon his father's chest and side remained clean and uninfected when all the injured knight wished to do was rest, Galahad allowed himself to snuggle against his father, small silver arms wrapped round the elder's neck and tan muzzle buried amongst black fur, and settled to sleep for the first time since his father arrived and he took a nap in the sun. The rhythmic beating of the other's heart was both soothing and reassuring to the young hedgehog and as he drifted into unconsciousness he was even prouder of his father. It took a truly great man to admit he needed help and a kind man to be thankful once he received it. From the last few days Galahad had learnt a lot including how close knights came to death every time the kingdom was threatened but in the aspiring knight's mind one thing was certain; he may not make for a great knight but he would do his upmost best to be the great man his father was.


	10. extra 3 final extra

it's been a while since I've worked on this... sorry about that ^^

* * *

><p>Lancelot watched the sword thud slowly on the ground, watched the heads turn towards the silver hedgehog that rode at his side, watched as the knights frowned and edged over to the new arrival. Cautiously the pale hedgehog dismounted; the motions lacked grace but Lancelot was pleased to see the other remain on his feet. Gawain came forward.<p>

"Lancelot! Who is it that rides with you into the heart of our king's home? Is he an ally to the round table or do you gift us a traitor to the throne?"

Scowling Lancelot regarded the king's nephew… he was far too proud of his connections to the king.

Raising his voice to avoid repeating himself, Lancelot replied "He is Sir Galahad come to join us in our service to the king"

Gawain nodded curtly before regarding the younger knight "Tell me Galahad have you any experience with a blade? Any service to a lord?"

Galahad stammered and opened his mouth in awe as he gazed at the seasoned and famed Gawain before replying "Sir I have no experience with battles having just come of age last month" silver ears drooped at the elder's frown "but I have been training with a blade since I was a child"

"We'll see about that" Smirked the only avian knight, Lamorak, as he swaggered over.

Lancelot glared at the green feathered knight with hatred; he was lazy, uncommitted and neglectful… he also had a great disregard for women. To say Lancelot wished to let him nowhere near the chaste Galahad would be an understatement. Lamorak swung his twin swords in slow circles

"Come on then Galahad" the hawk smirked "let's see if you really have what it takes"

Trembling slightly Galahad glanced up at Lancelot. The elder knight nodded to signal this was ok. Galahad drew his spear like blade; it was a gift from Lancelot and he had only had it since his birthday. The blade shone with a teal glow in the afternoon sun and Galahad stood poised and ready. Typically Lamorak charged straight in cleaving with his blades. Galahad held his ground and Lancelot and Gawain stared in shock as they prepared to watch the youngest knight get struck down. At the last second Galahad darted inside the range of the two blades and swung his own shorter weapon for a fatal blow. Lamorak wasn't a knight of the Round Table for nothing though and, before the pale knight could react, had one of his own blades in the way. For a few minutes the pair strained against each other; Lamorak had more brute strength but was only free to hold his sword with a single hand due to his duel wielding style. Galahad meanwhile had both hands coiled around his small shaft that allowed for a greater control and manipulation of the blade. Both knights arms shook under the strain of their weapons. Sliding lower for a better angle to apply the force, Galahad pushed his opponent harder. Realising this method of engagement was achieving nothing but his own exhaustion Lamorak risked opening his own defences to pull his second blade up for an attack; Galahad's low angle would make it child's play to slid the blade between his arm and head to land a critical blow on the young knight's armour. The blade was already diving towards his mark when Lamorak felt the pressure on his breast plate and heard Gawain's startled gasp. Glancing down Lamorak was astonished to see Galahad had already dealt what would have been a death blow in a true fight… using Lamorak's own sword! Lancelot allowed a small smile to creep onto his muzzle; Galahad had clearly learned a lot from their training. The young knight let his own blade drop from where it held the elder knight's in place and removed his helmet to grin at his opponent.

"That was harder than I thought" he laughed "I guess I got lucky there!"

Lamorak beamed at the clearly innocent boy "Of course you did! Now why don't you tell me what you did?"

Galahad blushed at the attention he was receiving "It was a pretty simple trick really… I worked out I didn't have the strength to knock your blade aside but I guessed you wouldn't expect me to push your own towards your own armour; I doubt anyone gets close enough to you to try Sir Lamorak" Galahad beamed back at the other knight "you were putting so much force into your attack you didn't feel me move it… I'm glad you didn't hit me though; I image even with the armour you'd have left your mark"

Ecstatic with the praise he was receiving, Lamorak ruffled the upward quills of the other knight "Welcome to Camelot Galahad!" he missed the glare Lancelot shot in his direction.

Gawain also congratulated the newest knight, clasping him on his shoulder "Congratulations Galahad; you've just beaten one of the round table's strongest." He grinned at the blushing newcomer "Ignore Lamorak… he was exactly the same when Lancelot arrived and passed his test of skill"

"It was quiet impressive watching you battle Galahad" all the knights turned to see Lamorak's calm, feline sister standing behind them "My brother is rarely ever bested in combat"

Galahad's blush deepened and he bowed "I assume you're Sir Percival"

The lilac cat returned the blush "I'm honoured you'd recognise me… I'm afraid I have only been a knight a few years and have little deeds of valour of which to boast"

"I think being a female knight in a world when men rule is as greater achievement as any" Galahad muttered as he looked away.

Loud purring filled the air and Gawain grinned at Percival. She frowned

"Brother… is that you?"

The hawk smirked and cast his arms round the two youngest knights "First my sister now the charming Galahad have join our esteemed ranks" the purring deepened "I've never been so happy!"

Both Gawain and Lancelot chuckled uneasily as they watched the newest knight and the Table's only female knight thrash in an attempt to escape the embrace.

Lamorak looked over his shoulder and sighed "Did you two forget I'm half cat again? How else do you think Percy here is what she is?"

"Percy's a boy's name" the cat in question growled as she struggled to break free

"Knighthood's a man's job" Lamorak countered, beaming.

Gawain and Lancelot turned their backs on the trio and Gawain inclined his head to Lancelot "do you intend to train the one you brought?"

"Of course" snapped Lancelot in reply

"Watch my uncle around him then" Lancelot hissed as Gawain spoke ill of his king "I have a feeling something is going on with him"

"It's true we have harder quests Gawain" Lancelot snarled at the cowardly knight "But the king is the king and that means he does what is best for the kingdom!"

"You would risk one so young on these new quests then Lancelot?" Gawain's violet eyes narrowed.

Shifting on his horse Lancelot regarded the struggling youth "No"

Gawain nodded "then ensure he doesn't look good under observation; make today seem like the run of luck he claimed and Galahad may live to make a great knight yet"

With that said Gawain went to remove Lamork from his unwilling captives. Lancelot's ebony ears twitched at the steady rhythm of hoof beats he recognised as belonging to Arthur's jet black steed. The bravest knight of the round table would take any risks as far as his own life was concerned but Galahad was not anyone he would give up without a fight… or perhaps he was. Any son of Sir Lancelot would be expected to be great, brave and unbeatable; Galahad was all that and perhaps more. However Galahad could always make his own fame; he certainly had the talent to be great in his own right if it would simply take a while longer than revealing his heritage. Lancelot sighed but his decision was made; within the walls of Camelot and in the eyes of the knights he would have no son. It was the only way to guarantee that Galahad was allowed the time he desperately needed to improve his abilities… he was too young for Lancelot to watch him be slain within the field of battle. The elder hedgehog simply hoped that his son would forgive this act of the deepest betrayal and one day understand that it was because he couldn't bear to lose his son that Lancelot would give him up. If he could not… Lancelot would cope. As long as he lived Lancelot would manage the consequences of his actions. Lancelot turned his horse and raced back to the others to await their king but in the back of his mind Gawain's words had stirred a storm the knight was unsure he could stop. The consequences for his actions would be grave provided he lasted to see them through. It seemed his duty had once again torn him from his son and tales of great adventure would no longer ease their tensions or heal the wounds time apart created. Lancelot gazed at his pupil and sighed; now he simply had to tell the boy he was no longer his father. He watched Gawain and Lamorak teasing his son and sighed again. This was battle to which Lancelot could find no victory.

* * *

><p>And we're done. This extra is set about two- three years before the main story and basically explains how the fatherson relationship of the ealier extras fell apart.


	11. A new quest

_Although I said the former chapter was the last I was inspired to write this after reading about the grail quest... Lancelot and Galahad are reunited on a boat. This is what I'd like to think happened when they got to spend time together. _

* * *

><p>"Then you are my father!" The young knight took of his visor and gold eyes locked on red.<p>

Lancelot had never been so pleased to have lost a battle; the months he had spent on the boat had left him needing for nothing but wanting for company. Now the son he barely knew had answered his prayers and made him proud.

"Galahad, I trust your journey has gone well." Hesitantly the dark furred hedgehog clasped his son's shoulder and led him to the side of the boat.

As the boat underwent preparations to sail again, the young Galahad avidly gave Lancelot the story of his adventures; ensuring he left out no detail so that he could impress the other. The thrill of telling the tale overtook the younger knight and the five upwards point quills on his head danced and bobbed in the wind like feathers. Catching the sight on the edge of his vision, Lancelot smiled; it seemed the last glimmers of childhood dreams had not yet left his son. As the story progressed Lancelot felt his eyes grow wide in fear at some of the feats that the pale furred hedgehog had attempted and at times only the knowledge that his child was sat beside him kept the protective growl from escape the confines of his throat. Partway through the recount the boat gave a sudden lurch and Lancelot found himself supporting the golden eyed hedgehog.

Gently Lancelot returned the younger to his feet. "You'll get used to it soon."

Gold eyes shot Lancelot a grateful look, "I hope so Father."

Once more clasping his son's shoulder, the dark furred hedgehog gave a light squeeze, "Now finish telling me about your journey."

At first the bravest of Camelot's knights was engaged within the tale, however soon the ruby eyes found themselves straying to a now greening muzzle belonging to the white furred knight.

"Galahad, are you well?" The ruby eyes flickered with concern.

The young knight's unfocused eyes answered before he spoke, "I'm not sure Father."

Hesitantly, Lancelot pulled the young knight closer and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder; hoping that the cold touch of his armour might ease his companion's ailment. Sighing softly, the white hedgehog twisted so that his face was hidden from his father when his ears twitched at the soft thud of metal. Risking a glance at the ground, golden eyes widened when a pair of silver gauntlets caught his eye. The trail of thought however was lost when a black furred hand ran down one of the long, dagger like, quills at the back of his head. Absently the young knight found himself moving closer to the elder as a gentle purr was pulled from his throat. At the sound Lancelot froze and ruby eyes crept to cast a glance and the other then, almost as if he hadn't realised he'd stopped, Lancelot resumed his petting with a low chuckle.

"If I'd know you acted like this, Galahad, our battle would have been much shorter."

The young hedgehog gave an inaudible mutter and buried his face against his father's armour.

Once more Lancelot laughed and now pushed the youth away, "That can't be comfortable."

Swiftly the night furred hedgehog removed his chest plate to expose the soft white fur beneath. Hesitantly, Galahad returned to resting his head against the elder's chest and now his own armoured hand toyed silently with the white stands of fur that stood out on his father's dark coat. A throaty growl that could have been a purr was offered by Lancelot before he pulled his son so that the moon coloured hedgehog now sat in his lap. For a moment the young knight blushed but the soft, steady rhythm of the other's heart was a pleasant reminder of how strong and capable his father was and how they were sure to have time together when this quest was over. He would achieve the grail quest and give Lancelot a son he was proud of.

It was hours later when the shadowed hand finally ceased its caress and ruby eyes lowered to the slumbering form of the youth. Gathering the child into his arms, Lancelot silenced a chuckle.

"You can beat me in a fight any day Galahad… but even you get seasick."


End file.
